Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 46 - Cloud Down
"I Got Sponge!" ~ Ray 'Let's Play Minecraft Episode 46 - Cloud Down '''is the 46th installment in Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. In this Episode, the Achievement Hunters drop from block to block in the hopes of reaching the Tower of Pimps at the bottom three times. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey (Not competing) *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Gavin Free *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Ryan Haywood The Competition Rules #No blocks may be broken. # Players are allowed to attack or 'Bunce' Other players. #First to reach the Tower of Pimps three times is the winner. Summary The episode begins with the gang waiting for Achievement City to load. Ray realizes he has gone the wrong way and turns around to return to the city. Ray enters his house after Geoff tells him he is allowed to get some roses. As soon as he enters he notices paintings on the walls that were not there previously, and stands on a pressure plate that causes cakes to come out of dispensers on the wall. He learns that Gavin, Geoff, and Ryan had built a repeating circuit that spits 17 cakes per second into his house. After the chaos, Geoff leads the lads to the Cloud Down Course and tells them their objective. As the lads start, Ray make it down to a chest which contain a bow, arrows, and a sponge block, Ray takes the sponge and dies shortly after. Jack claims the bow and shoots off some arrows, but dies shortly after as well. Eventually, everybody but Michael claims one point out of three. Ryan makes it a point to get Michael on the board, so he protects him as best as he can. At one point, Ghost Ray drops in for a visit, standing on Ray's bed. As play continues, Ryan claims another point, but Michael comes back and claims two points. Gavin, Jack, and Ray all go after Michael, but to no avail, as Michael finally claims his third and final point, winning the Tower of Pimps. Results Victory Celebration Immediately before the camera cuts to Achievement City, a second Ryan, dubbed Ghost Ryan, appears on Ryan's bed. Back in Achievement City, it is revealed that Caleb's house in the city is a 2x2x1 pool of water. As Michael erects the Tower on his podium, Jack's house mysteriously goes up in flames once more. Trivia *Michael claims all three of his points in a row to achieve a come-from-behind victory. *This is the second time Ghost Ray made an appearance, and the first time Ghost Ryan appeared. *The sponge in the chest was an accident by Gavin. *Just before the 1 minute mark, Geoff starts and is quickly joined by everyone else in singing "Ring My Bell" by Anita Ward. *This is the last episode of ''Let's Play Minecraft that is on the Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter YouTube channel, as all the episodes after this are on the Let's Play channel. *Michael accidentally reveals that this episode and Thread the Needle were filmed on the same day. *Ray has his first encounter with the hidden array of cake dispensers on his back wall Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Competitions Category:Achievement Hunter Shows